brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata Ema
Ema Hinata (日向 絵麻, Hinata Ema; born as Ema Nagami (永見 絵麻, Nagami Ema)) is the adopted daughter of the well-known adventurer Rintarou Hinata. She has a pet squirrel named Juli. Appearance Ema is a teenage girl with a petite structure, making her one of the shortest character in the series. She has medium length brown hair that is often tied up in a ponytail on the left side with a heart shaped clip. In both the anime and the game she has brown eyes. She is mostly seen in her school uniform, but has worn casual clothes, and a dress to her father's wedding. She worn a pink skirt and a white collar top when she attends Meiji and has shoulder length hair. In Season 2 her hair is worn down and without hair clips. She wears a cream blouse with a black tie, a white jacket, a pink skirt and pink shoes with straps and a heel. She also has a small necklace. Personality Ema had always been lonely since she was an only child, and her father was rarely home. She was delighted when she found out that she would have thirteen new brothers. She enjoys helping out her new brothers when she can, and will never fail to go out of her way for them. Her nature is rather permissive. She gets embarrassed easily, especially when her brothers get really close to her. She seems to love her brothers very much, and enjoys being in their company. She is a devoted daughter to her father, and tries her best to not let her new mother down. Plot Ema Hinata is the daughter of the famous adventurer Rintarou Hinata. One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move into the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has 13 stepbrothers. As she gets to know all of them, all of the brothers start to fall in love with her, not as a sibling, but as a real man. Relationships Hinata Rintarou Despite being home alone more often than naught, Ema has a fond relationship with her father, often addressing him as "Papa". When she discovered that she was adopted, Rintarou apologized via text, stating that he would explain soon enough, and attached to the text was a photo of her biological parents. After receiving comfort from her stepbrothers, since he had raised and cared for her, Ema still accepted Rintarou as her papa. Juli He is Ema's pet squirrel. Ema can understand when Juli speaks, unlike the Asahina brothers, with the exception Louis. Ema had Juli ever since she was young and he is always looking out for her and protecting her from the "wolves". He is a member of the "Chi-chan protection society" along with Louis Masaomi To Ema, he's someone she can look up to. He takes care of her when she's sick and gives her medicine. At school, in her college preference sheet, she states him as her guardian. It's hard to see if masaomi loves ema as a woman. Ukyo They are both the cooks of the house. Usually Ukyou takes care of everything, but Ema starts helping with it, Ukyo starts relying on her to help whenever he needs it. When she wants to know how to cut a big piece of meat, he said it's very hard to explain so he stands behind her and shows her. It is stated by Hikaru that the back of his neck became red when he held her hand, meaning that he was blushing. Ukyou was jealous when his brothers called up Ema to tell they won't be present at home. Starts to fall in love with ema. Kaname He always flirts with Ema. At first, in episode one, Ema asks him to stop teasing her, saying how she knows that he is a kind person. Kaname was surprised, but continued to flirt with her before saying goodbye saying, he might be serious about it. In the elevator, he is shown smiling after thinking about their encounter. After that, he flirts with her as usual, which makes her blush a lot. Ema is shown to blush frequently whenever she is around Kaname. He is in love with ema. Hikaru When Hikaru appeared, Ema thought he was Ukyou's girlfriend until he stated himself that he was the 4th son, Hikaru. He likes to watch the reactions of his brothers whenever they are next to Ema. So far Hikaru is not yet infatuated by Ema, although he states that he is determined to participate in the next "game". Tsubaki Although he likes to tease Ema, in episode four he takes a liking to her after she comforts him. He kisses her, saying that the best way to get a depressed boy back on his feet is a kiss from a cute girl, then kisses her again. In episode six, he confesses that he really likes her, and kisses her once again. Tsubaki says that he won't apologize for it, claiming that he's serious about her. He kisses her again and tells her he won't let anyone else have her. In Brothers Conflict 12.5 OVA he imagined that Ema will be his girlfriend and kisses her. In Episode 12 while Natsume and Subaru are talking both Tsubaki and Azusa are watching both of them in Tsubaki's terrace "when that time comes I won't hold back" Azusa said. "I don't plan to either." Tsubaki replied to Azusa. Tsubaki is really persevering to win his stepsister's heart. When Azusa collapsed in Episode 8 Tsubaki is really a mess. At the time he can't think of other things. When Ema comes home from visiting Azusa in the hospital, Ema sees Tsubaki looking depressed. He tells Ema that all the pain Azusa feels, he also feels it somehow.When Ema moves closer him to comfort him he suddenly hugs Ema. Tsubaki cries on Ema's shoulder. In Episode 7 when he sees the kiss mark on Ema's neck he becomes furious, Ema starts to explain but she is cut off by Tsubaki who says he feels hurt when he sees it. He almost kisses Ema but fortunately Azusa comes out of nowhere to stop his twin brother from bothering her, but in the next episode it is seen that Ema is coming to give Azusa the thing that he needed but when she nears the room's door she sees Tsubaki and Azusa talking and saying what they feel and saying sorry to each other, Ema overhears it but is happy and thankful. Azusa Even though at first he's confused about his feelings for Ema, he soon realizes that he likes her. In episode four, she makes him understand that by not taking the part in the anime, it would hurt Tsubaki. At the time he brushes her off, but Tsubaki tells him that she's right.When Azusa gave Ema a copy of his younger self, Tsubaki tells him that he won't let him have her. Kissing her on top of the couch, he is pulled off of her by Azusa. In episode seven, Tsubaki is about to kiss her again when Azusa intervenes, although the condition he had been brushing off for some time causes him to collapse. When admitted to the hospital, on the rooftop, Azusa confesses that he was just as bad as his identical brother, holding her in an embrace before kissing her forehead. Just like Tsubaki, Natsume, Subaru , Yuusuke, and Fuuto he also likes her. They are the first ones that confessed to her but unlike him, Tsubaki was the first one to kiss Ema when Azusa wasn't there because he contacted his manager that he will accept the role for his twin brother's sake. When Azusa goes inside their house, Tsubaki asks Ema if she will keep company for his mini consolation party. Tsubaki asks Ema if she likes his voice too. Ema says Yes. Suddenly Tsubaki kissed her. Natsume In the novel, it has been stated that Natsume is the only one who truly understands her. When they first met inside the church, Natsume suddenly wants her to go outside, telling her that she doesn't have anything to do there, until he learns that Ema is their new stepsister. Surprised by this, he is embarrassed. After that, when they meet again for a second time, he gives his business card and is shocked to find out that Ema likes to play the games that his company makes.When Ema does not want to return to the apartments, after discovering that she was adopted, Natsume offers her to stay at his home. There, he explained that although they are in conflict, they do need her. That is when he first kisses her, firmly declaring that he was not sorry for doing so. After the surprise party for Yuusuke and Ema, Ema sees him outside, smoking, Ema finally gives her a proper response for all of them. When Ema is about to go, Natsume grabs her wrist, kisses her and apologizes for being a brother like that but nevertheless, like Tsubaki and Azusa, he still loves her Ema is shocked. Then Hikaru appears out of nowhere and tells Ema that next time he will also join the fray of the brothers conflict on the next season. Natsume is a game corporation worker, he is the CEO of a game corporation. Louis He makes a promise to Juli to help him protect Ema from the other brothers, showing that he cares a lot about her. Louis often fixes Ema's hair for her, particularly for Subaru's birthday party and their parents' wedding. and also to become more then friends Subaru In episode two, when he sees Ema out shopping, he hears her saying how amazing he is, and hides behind a building, blushing. Later, he says living with her is annoying, and she overhears him. He genuinely feels bad about her hearing something he didn't mean, and goes to apologize. While there, he passes out and his lips fall on hers. Later, he's even more upset about what happened, causing his game to be off. In Season 2 Volume 5, after the Christmas party, Ema finally confessed to Subaru that she loves him not as a brother but as a man and they begin a relationship. In 13 bros. maniax, it is shown that Ema and Subaru had a daughter named Chitose In the novel . Iori When they first met, Iori just greets her. He tries to protect her by stopping Kaname from toying with Ema like he does with his other women. He often gives her flowers with meanings related to her current situations to help her feel better. He gave Ema a red tulip which means confession of love also an iris which means I love you. Yuusuke Yusuke is Ema's classmate. Yuusuke already had a crush on her ever since their first year, and because of this, he can't accept her into his family at first. Despite this, he soon learns to accept it, but suddenly holding off his feelings, he keeps reminding himself that he is digging his own grave. Begrudgingly, he knows he has to compete against his brothers for Ema's affection. Fuuto When they first met, Fuuto's attitude towards to Ema was very harsh that Ema's image of his sweet idol persona was suddenly torn into pieces. Later, he teased Ema but deeply loves her. At one point when Ema was asleep he took advanatge of it but stopped because he loved her and couldn't push himself to hurt her. He likes to seduce Ema, at one point biting her neck with faux vampire fangs. Right now, Fuuto is in America to become a better star. Wataru He immediately accepts Ema as a part of his family, calling her big sister. Wataru is excited and happy to have her in the house. In episode 11, he gives her several tickets to help her feel better during the exams. One of the tickets was a "Big Helper Ticket" and the others were "Game Day" and "100 Smooches". Also in the twelfth episode, Wataru claims that one day he will become a big CEO after he studies and games hard. This happens when Ema and Wataru are gaming with each other in what may be a car race game. But later on you find out that he loves ema. Trivia *Ema's nickname with Juli, and later Louis, is Chii (ちぃ). *Ema and Yuusuke are classmates. * In the novels the first to kiss her is Kaname, followed by Subaru, then Tsubaki. *The room she is using used to be Natsume's room. *She and Louis are the only ones able to communicate with Juli. *She is very good at cooking. *She plans to enter Meiji University. *She loves zombie games. *Amamiya Reiko, Ukyou's ex-girlfriend looks a lot like her, but both have different personalities. *Her real father was also an adventurer like Rintarou. *Ema's biological parents are Kenji Nagami and Yukie Nagami. *Her best friend is Imai Mahoko. *According to Yuusuke's route, Ema had shoulder length hair when they started high school. *She doesn't know how to wink. *Yuusuke and Ema have been classmates ever since they were in their second year of high school. * Ema has a daughter named Chitose with Subaru according to the novel. Category:CharactersCategory:FemaleCategory:Main ProtagonistCategory:Hinode High SchoolCategory:AdoptedCategory:Image GalleryCategory:ImagesCategory:MangaCategory:Novel